malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Toc the Younger
Toc the Younger was a Claw, a soldier in the Malazan 2nd Army assigned to the Messenger Corps outrider classGardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.117 and a poet. He had been badly injured during the Siege of Pale by falling debris from Moon's Spawn.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB xii Half his face had been burned away, an eyepatch covered what used to be his right eye and he held his head at an odd angle. He spoke with a rasping voice.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.113 He was the author of The Bridgeburners,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.126 Lay of the Bridgeburners and Lay of Onos Toolan. As Toc Anaster, he also authored Before Q'uson Tapi and Untitled. In Gardens of the Moon Toc the Younger was the only active Claw left in the 2nd, 5th and 6th Armies after the Siege of Pale.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.115 The loss of his eye to sorcerous attack at Pale left him with a lasting urge to scratch his empty eye socket when he was in the presence of magical forces. Following the siege, he was assigned to meet with Captain Paran upon his approach to the city of Pale.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.113-117 Enroute to Darujhistan, both were ambushed by Hairlock and Toc was thrown into the warren of Chaos. In Memories of Ice While Toc was unconscious in Chaos, Togg came upon him and chose to inhabit the body in order to search for his mate, Fanderay. Shortly thereafter, Toc met Tool near Morn, eventually befriending him. Later, they both joined Lady Envy and her entourage and travelled with them for a time. Tool gave Toc a new name Aral Fayle meaning 'touched by stone' for him having lost his eye to a chunk of Moon's Spawn.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.311 - "Touched by stone, mortal - Chen're aral lich'fayle - there, on your brow. I give you a new name. Aral Fayle. After reaching the town of Bastion, Toc left Lady Envy's entourage and joined the Pannion Seer's army as a means of getting back to Onearm's Host. Later in Outlook, Toc was imprisoned by the Pannion Seer where he was endlessly tortured, broken and healed only for the punishment to begin anew at the hand of a mad K'Chain Che'Malle matron. Outlook fell to Lady Envy and her entourage, but the Seer was able to move both Toc and the matron to Coral. When Toc's old companions finally converged on the city of Coral and attempted to rescue him, they inadvertently released Togg which had the unfortunate result of killing Toc. To repay Toc for the use of his body, Togg helped Toc's soul inhabit the empty body of Anaster. In Reaper's Gale As Toc Anaster, he was proclaimed Mortal Sword and accompanied the Grey Swords of the Wolf's Reve to Lether where they were ill-used by the Awl who abandoned them in their fight against the Letherii and the Grey Swords were decimated. Toc was then taken prisoner by the Awl. He was found by Redmask and joined up with the Awl. However he didn't want to fight anymore so he just guarded the encampment, not actually fighting alongside the Awl in their first engagement against the Letherii. In the second battle between Letherii and Awl he rode a charge against an Edur mage. He managed to kill the mage with an arrow which he shot while his horse was leaping over a trench. With that arrow he killed a second Edur mage who was linked with the first. Toc was killed when he valiantly charged the Letherii forces alone in order to let the few remaining Awl children with Torrent escape. Tool arrived as warleader of the remaining Barghast clans just in time to see Toc slain and was consumed with grief at his friend's death. In Toll the Hounds Hood claimed Toc as the Herald of High House Death and sent him to tell Picker to deliver a message to Karsa Orlong about killing a god. Toc then led a carriage of the Trygalle Trade Guild containing Gruntle and Mappo Runt through Dragnipur to the Wastelands. In The Crippled God Whiskeyjack granted a longstanding desire of Toc's and inducted him (posthumously) into the Bridgeburners where he joined them as guardians and arbiters of Hood's Gate. Early years Toc was born aboard a ship, quite possibly the Ragstopper. His mother was Cartheron Crust's sister and his father was Toc the ElderMemories of Ice, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.406. He, along with his two older siblings (probably half-siblings), Ingen and Leese, were subsequently raised among the Seti.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 6, US HC p.497 He was considered somewhat of a runt. Later, at school he helped a veteran soldier, Duiker, learn to read. Notes and references de:Toc der Jüngere pl:Toc Młodszy Category:Males Category:Claw members Category:Soldiers Category:High House Death Category:Quon Talians Category:Grey Swords Category:Author Category:Mortal Sword Category:Bridgeburners Category:Malazans Category:Humans